


some people are meant to be loved (others just naked)

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Robb’s a little bitch lol, jon gets jealous, robb likes to be choked be warned, they’re fuck buddies lowkey catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They fuck.It’s hard and fast with Robb’s legs thrown over Jon’s shoulders and Jon’s mouth sucking careless bites into Robb’s neck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ik you all hate my plot but im weak for corporate robb and jon fucking around god

They fuck.

It’s hard and fast with Robb’s legs thrown over Jon’s shoulders and Jon’s mouth sucking careless bites into Robb’s neck.

Robb comes with a whimper, Jon’s hips stuttering, thrusts shallow and quick as he follows behind.

They’re sticky and sweaty when it’s over; Jon pulls out of Robb with as much grace as he can manage and Robb winces a little but stands, flashing Jon a soft grin.

“Water?” Robb asks and Jon shakes his head.

Robb shrugs and heads into the bathroom as Jon pulls his jeans on, tugging his shirt over his head and slips out the door.

—

He sees Robb the next day at work. Robb looks handsome with his hair gelled back and his clean shaven face, smile painted across his pink mouth.

“Can I get the stats from the Henderson contract?” Robb comes by his cubicle, tongue peeking out behind his teeth as he grins at Jon.

Jon shakes his head, unable to stop a smile from forming against the corner of his mouth as he rifles through his drawer, plucking the Henderson contract out and handing it to Robb.

“Dinner?” Robb asks and Jon could go off and list the multiple errands he has to run and forms he has to fill out but Robb has that glint in his eyes, that hopeful, affectionate glint so Jon sniffs and nods.

He knows what they’re doing isn’t a relationship, not even close. But Robb is wonderful, adoringly wonderful he can’t help but want more.

“I’m game,” he replies finally and Robb wrinkles his nose a little endearingly and nods as well.

—

It’s not the end of it, though.

Robb finds him during his short lunch break and corners him into the supply closet on the 3rd floor and somehow, Jon finds himself pushed into it with Robb’s mouth, insistent and warm, against his.

They kiss hard; Jon nips at Robb’s bottom lip until he makes a soft, sweet noise and lets his hands slide under Robb’s neat, tucked in dress shirt.

A bottle of glass cleaner topples off the shelf behind them when Jon surges forward and pushes Robb against the wall.

His skin is warm; Jon skims over the smooth, hard planes of his torso and wraps his arms tight around Robb’s waist, tugging him close.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Jon mumbles against Robb’s mouth and Robb lets out a breathless laugh, one arm slipping over Jon’s shoulder and gripping tightly as Jon nudges one leg between Robb’s.

Robb is exciting and new and different in Jon’s life and a part of Jon remembers vaguely that he’s also the boss’ son. This is risky, fumbling around in supply closets and letting Robb flirt with him at work. But all of that becomes irrelevant when Robb lets out a low whimper and grinds forward against Jon’s leg.

“Can you — “ Robb stops and then motions to Jon’s free hand and for a moment, he almost look embarrassed, “please?”

Oh.

Oh.

Jon feels the heat pull deep in his gut but he reaches forward, hand trembling slightly as he wraps it around the base of Robb’s throat. He can see one of the bruises on Robb’s neck from last night peeking out slightly under his thumb.

“Robb,” Jon growls and kisses him hard, tongue sliding against the seam of Robb’s mouth and against the roof of it. He pulls away and Robb whines, a soft, needy sound and Jon’s dick twitches slightly in his pants.

He manages to jack Robb off, hard and quick with Robb’s hips jolting forward sloppily, mouth pursed into a pretty moan, whimpering, “Jon, faster, holy shit,” as he comes, with one of Jon’s hands stroking him and the other wrapped around his neck.

His breathing comes hard and heavy in the crook of Jon’s neck for a moment as he catches his breath.

“Holy shit,” he repeats, chest rising and falling unsteadily and Jon squints a little, ducking his head to attempt to hide the flush creeping up his neck.

He’s still painfully hard in his already uncomfortable trousers but for now he feels content scanning the shelves in the dim light for some paper towels. Jon finds a roll next to the toppled over glass cleaner and wipes the already sticky come off of his hand.

He fishes out his phone to check the time and sighs, “thanks, you ass, I’ve got like 10 minutes left,” he sways slightly against Robb’s body, tone light.

“I can make it worth it,” Robb replies, slate grey eyes meeting Jon’s own, one hand already finding the way to the button on Jon’s trousers.

“Oh?” Jon plays along, letting Robb nudge him until he’s the one against the wall, legs parted slightly as Robb sinks to his knees.

“Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsnsnksjs honesrlt im sorry i keep writing this shitty au

“You coming?” Robb asks with one eyebrow quirked, head tilted slightly. A stray curl falls into his eyes.

Jon sniffs and then nods, “yeah, I’ll catch up, you guys go.”

Robb shrugs and then follows a few of the guys from accounting out.

It’s Friday and most of the guys from their floor are headed to the bar a few blocks down. Jon sighs, scrawling a few more notes in the margins of the report he’s reading. He manages to get through a few more pages before he decides to get up finally, shoving his files into the drawer and tossing his jacket over his arm. Most of the floor is empty except for a few of the usual workaholics, he notices.

It’s slightly cold outside, the sidewalk is damp from the rain and it’s still drizzling. Jon breathes in slowly, letting the cool breeze seep into his skin as he begins to make his way over to the bar.

The bar is dimly lit and smells strongly of beer and smoke; a song crackles from the jukebox and there’s people crammed into the booths and corners. The guys from accounting are already settled into a booth in the back of the bar and Jon grabs a chair from an empty table and drags it over. 

Robb’s laughing at something one of the guys, Daniel or Derek, Jon can’t remember, says.

“You’re a funny guy, Daniel,” Robb says finally and leans slightly until they’re pressed at the shoulder.

He’s handsome with large almond eyes and buzzed hair and dark, smooth skin. 

“Call me Dan,” he says, grinning sharply.

Jon swallows and looks away.

“Oh! This is Jon, by the way,” Robb gestures from Dan to Jon with a smile.

“Hey, mate,” Dan reaches forward and Jon shakes his hand, “nice to meet you.”

Jon nods curtly, “likewise,” he replies and then turns to the person sitting nearest to him.

“Hey, man,” Jon says and Allan turns to face him. 

“Hey, Jon,” Allan says, “wanna grab a drink?”

Jon nods absently and they stand, heading towards the bar.

“Whiskey neat, please,” he says to the bartender, fingertips tapping at the counter.

“Hard day?” Allan asks after he orders and Jon shrugs, “sort of.”

“I can tell, mate,” he replies and grabs his beer, “boss has been riding our asses about this month’s quarterly reports.”

Jon offers him a smile and grabs his whiskey when the bartender slides it over.

They make their way back to the booth.

Robb seems to be enamoured completely by whatever Dan’s saying, sipping distractedly on his beer.

He reaches forward, one hand sliding over Robb’s clad thigh and Robb cranes forward until they’re no more than a couple inches apart.

Jon takes a liberal sip of his whiskey, disappointed that the intense burn sliding down his throat does nothing to distract him from the growing lump in his stomach.

He sips idly for the next 10 minutes, half listening to the conversation Allan and a few of the guys are having about football when Robb clears his throat and says, “I think I’ve had enough for today,” he gets up and Dan follows behind.

“I need a ride back, mind if I tag along?” Dan asks, one hand coming to rest on the small of Robb’s back as they slide out of the booth.

“Yeah, man, I’ll be right out,” Robb says and makes his way to the bathroom.

“It was nice to meet you, Jon,” Dan says politely and bids the rest of the guys goodbye, heading out of the bar.

Jon feels something painful tug at his heart and for a moment, he feels unexplainably stupid. Him and Robb were nothing; Robb liked sex and Jon liked that there were no strings attached. And yet he feels like someone punched him in the throat.

But Robb’s smile was something affectionate and Jon wonders if that’s how he always is. He takes another sip of his whiskey before he stands and follows Robb into the bathroom.

He’s washing his hands, reaching for a paper towel when Jon barges in, unable to stop himself from giving Robb a shove.

He falters a few steps back, confusion painting his features and Jon glares.

“You’re awful, you know that?” He says finally and Robb looks away.

“The fuck are you on about, mate?”

“You’re gonna fuck Dan?” Jon asks and Robb chuckles, “I might.”

“Why?” The words feel small in his throat, dying against his tongue.

“Because I want to,” Robb’s voice is smooth and he runs a hand through his auburn curls.

Jon pushes Robb again, against a bathroom stall and leans forward, “he’s not as good,” he breathes out against Robb’s cheek, one hand wrapping tight around Robb’s wrist, holding him in place.

Robb’s free hand flies up to Jon’s chest, pushing him back but something hot and angry flares in Jon’s chest and he shoves Robb harder.

“He can’t fuck you like I can,” Jon growls and Robb’s brow furrows, hand tightening in Jon’s shirt.

“Jon,” Robb’s voice is faintly strangled.

“He doesn’t know what you like,” Jon continues and Robb’s hand loosens against Jon’s shirt.

Jon squeezes Robb’s wrist hard and Robb sucks out a shaky breath and falters slightly.

Robb makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, sweet and lax and Jon presses their bodies so close that he can feel each muscle in Robb’s body twitch against his own.

“He’s waiting outside, Jon,” Robb manages and Jon exhales softly against Robb’s cheekbone, lips brushing barely over his temple and down the curve of his jaw.

His free hand slides over the taut planes of Robb’s waist and over the dip in the small of his back and he replies with a sneer, “let him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knowing my weak ass ill prolly write another chapter but idk lemme know if u want me to :)

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a second ch for this idk lol


End file.
